Drowning in death
by peetalover240
Summary: SYOT of the 22nd hunger games. A victor mentioned in the series, but never named. Who? You'll just have to find out ***SYOT CLOSED
1. Tribute form

This is an SYOT story of the 22nd hunger games. As soon as I receive all needed tributes, I will begin writing. Submit, submit, submit!

Here are the things I need for each tribute:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Friends:

History:

Volunteered/Reaped (if volunteered why?):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Training Score:

Any Romances/Crushes:

Preferred Weapon:

Fears:

Preferred Death:

Strategy:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Bloodbath(yes or no):

Anything else:

**Remember I need a few bloodbaths. Please don't submit more than 3 tributes and no more than one career. Thanks! Submit, Submit, Submit!**

**-Peetalover240**


	2. Tribute list

Tributes:

District 1

Male: Xerox Roult

Female: Glitter Jones

District 2

Male: Hunter Triton

Female: Diamond Darga

District 3

Male: Corfel Lee

Female: Soleil Lume

District 4

Male: Jace (Golden Boy) Wavelusp

Female: Flounder Moray

District 5

Male: Diorgo Flodwin

Female: Niallia Gordonia

District 6

Male: River Petrus

Female: Genevieve Huston

District 7

Male: Vorgote Squore

Female: Benicia Zoroza

District 8

Male: Greyson Madden

Female: Shadow Rose

District 9

Male: Forpso Torjete

Female: Linam Lorfell

District 10

Male: Hornoso Gorje

Female: Carlema Lorod

District 11

Male: Gosmo Gloan

Female: Cpenia Sporo

District 12

Male: Cole Wells

Female: Natalia Raven


	3. The reapings: District 1

The television of everyone in Panem crackled to life for the reaping recaps. A lady dressed in a crazy purple capitol outfit appeared on the screen.

"It is now time for the reaping recaps!" She announced.

The screen blackened, only to have the words **DISTRICT 1 **flash across the screen. A large stage appeared in front of a large shiny building. The district 1 escort stood on the stage beside the mentors and the mayor.

"Ladies first!" The mentor said as she walked over to one of the large balls. "Melady Roult"

The crowd parted to show a small 12 year old girl. "NO, NO, NO!" someone shouted from withn the crowd. The camera showed a tall 17 year old boy screaming his head off. "I-I-I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE"

The escort looked surprised but took it well. "Um that's alright I guess. But we will have to draw another girl." She drew another Slip. " Coy…" "I volunteer as tribute!" A voice rang through the audience. "Very well!" The escort said. "What are your names?"

"Xerox Roult" the boy said.

"Was that your sister back there?"

"Cousin." Xerox looked annoyed.

"And what is your name, you fine young lady?" The escort smiled.

"Glitter Jones and I will win these hunger games!"

"Wonderful!" The escort said and the screen faded away.

_ ! 

**ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**Okay, the reapings are taking me longer than expected so I will be posting them one at a time but all in the same chapter. Will be finished this week, sorry for the inconvenience. **

**-Peetalover240**


	4. The reapings: District 2

The black screen turned into one that said **district 2 **written in stone that crumbled away.

The escort, with a flowery wig and short green dress, stepped up to the stage.

"Ladies first!" she said, and stepped to the bowl. "Diamond Darga! Where are you dear, come up here."

A tall and beautiful girl wearing a pretty white dress stepped out from the 17 year olds . "Wonderful!"

"And now for our handsome boy." She picked another slip. "Cal Montro!" A worried looking twelve year old started walking up to the stage

"I volenteerrrrrr!" A boy stepped out of the 17 year old section. "I volunteer." He said again.

" Great! What is your name?"

"Hunter. Hunter Triton. And no one will beat me." Diamond was batting her eyes at Hunter as if she had never seen anything more gorgeous. The sight was… beautiful? Disturbing? NO one could tell. Hunter didn't seem interested in Diamond and even rolled his eyes when they shook hands.

"Congratulations to this years tributes: Diamond and Hunter!"

The screen faded with a cheering crowd.

**Hello!**

**I hope you are liking the story so far! If I get 5 comments I will Post the district 4 reapings tomorrow! Comment please!**

**-Peetalovr240**


	5. The reapings: District 3

The justice building in district 3 came to sight.

The distrct 3 escort (Who was known for being highly crazy) was wearing one high heel, one flat, one half of her dress was orange and the other green.

"To switch things up im going to choose the male first!" She choose a slip. "AND THE WINNER IS… drumroll please." The audience was silent. "Corfel lee!" A stocky 14 year old was quietly making his way up the stairs.

"Hi how are you today? Are you excited about the games? What will be your arena strategy? What's your favorite kind of cake? Do you like hippos?" The escort would not stop talking.

"Um." Corfel looked surprised.

"I'm waiting!" The escort said.

"Ok. Im good today, I am semi excited for the games, im not telling anybody my arena strategy, I have never eaten cake. What's a hippo?" Corfel was suddenly very friendly.

"A hippo is… I don't know! Now time for our lady." "Soleil Lume!"

A short 13 year old was quietly making her way to the stairs. She seemed distant, almost unable to process what was happening. She look about 9 years old.

"Hello, soleil!" the escort said bouncing slightly. "Come on you two, time to kiss." Both tributes look completely shocked. "I'm just kidding! Shake hands!"

The screen faded to nothingness


	6. The reapings: District 4

**Thanks Guys! I got 6 comments, lets try to go for 10 this time! Enjoy!**

**-Peetalover240**

In district 4 everything had a green seaweed tint. The bread, the buildings, and even the air smelled like the sea. You could almost smell it through the tv screen.

The escort, surprisingly normal looking for a capitol citizen, was wearing a long yellow dress with a dark orange belt and a flower at the right side of her waist.

"Ladies First!" She said. "Flounder Moray!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A woman shouted from the audience, presumably her mother. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The woman shouted again. "Flounder Honey NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She started crying. "Someone volunteer!" For once in district 4 there was no volunteer.

Flounder, on the other hand was an average 14 year old, Kind of weak looking for a career, was making her way up the stairs, quietly.

"Hello, flounder dear." The escort says. "And now for our lucky male! Jace Waveslup!" A boy from the 15 year olds was making his way up the stairs, smirking. "shake hands now!"

Jace turned to flounder and did a small bow, mockingly. Flounder smacked him on his cheek. Jace hopped up and down, pretending it hurt. Flounder looked highly embarrassed.

Finnally they shook hands and the screen was silent again.


	7. The reapings: District 5

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was doing stupid summer homework… and I'm still not done. Anyway here is your district 5 reaping.**

**-Peetalover240**

District 5 was a relatively large district, area wise. The citizens were all very short, compared to the other districts. The population was small, and only a hand full of people had enough money. Everyone else struggled along, with hardly anything at all. That's why most kids had tesserae.

"Welcome, silly people who live in the district called five." The district 5 escort was highly outspoken. "OK, let's get this over with."

She drew two slips, one from the boys bowl and one from the girls. She read them both at the same time. "Niallia Gordonia and Diorgo Flodwin. Okay, hurry up get up here and shake hands."

The two kids, both looking highly nervous shook each other's hands and the screen was as dark as the night time sky.

**I hope you liked it! The district 6 reaping will not take as long to update I promise. Because everyone knows so little about each character except the one you submitted, the train rides will be dedicated to Getting to know each tribute. After the reapings, it will all be done from first person. Thanks!**

**-peetalover240**

**p.s. check out my other story, Clove lives!**


	8. The reapings: District 6

**I am sooooooo sorry I took so long to update! I apologize again and again. To make up for it I'm posting district 6,7, and 8 today. Enjoy, and I'm sorry again.**

"Welcome, Welcome!" The district 6 escort said. "This is my first year as your escort! I know, vry exciting! Anyway, On to the reaping! Ladies first, Of course." She drew a slip.

"Genevieve Huston!" Everyone gasped, Genevieve was The Daughter of a previous victor.

The girl, with red hair all the way down her back was fearlessly making her way to the stage. "How are you dear?" Asked the escort. "Now for our Gentleman! River Petrus, where are you?" A small boy from the 12 year olds was slowly walking up the steps, tears streaming down his face.

"Lets have a warm thank you to our tributes!" The crowd politly clapped and out went the screen.

**I decided the story (until the games and after the reapings) are going to go like this: after I finish the D12 reaping I am going to do 6 goodbyes. Then I am going to do 6 train rides. Next 6 for private sessions, and finally 6 for interviews. Let me know in reviews which tributes you'd like to see for what sections. Thanks**

**-Peetalover240**


	9. The reapings: District 7

**I'm back again! Hope you enjoy! (I might make a poll for the tributes point of view, I'll let you know.**

District 7 appeared on the television screen. An Axe chopped down the 7 and the reapings started.

"Ladies First!" Said the escort. "Actually lets do them at the same time!" She picked a slip from each bowl. "Vorgote Squore and Benicia Zoroza come on up here!"

The kids, both 14 looked strong. The boy was especially tall and mean. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair and looked nervous.

"Shake hands, come on, hurry up."

They shook hands, but no one could help but notice the way Vorgote looked at Benicia. As if he couldn't stand even the sight of her.


	10. The reapings: District 8

**I might put up D9 today but I am not sure. If I don't, I will do it on Sunday or Monday. I decided not to make a poll, so just leave your choices in the comments. Thanks!**

The district 8 escort, and the only Male escort there was stomped up to the stage. "I hate this job, The capitol Is stupid, This district is super ugly, I-" He couldn't get any further because peacekeepers dragged him into the Justice building. The unmistakable sound of screaming and a gunshot were heard from outside. Everyone in The crowd whispered and shuddered. The Mayor stepped up to the microphone.

"That was well… Onto the reapings!" He chose a girls slip. "Shadow Rose" Then, a boy "Greyson Madden, come on up you two."

Shadow and Greyson were both on the steps up to the stage. They both looked nervous, but Shadow was 13 and Greyson was 17. They shook hands and the screen couldn't have gone blank faster.

**I hope you're enjoying the story! Review please! And also, I have decided the Victor! Whoop, Whoop! The only ones who know are me, and the author who submitted Him/her. You may or maynot have met him/her yet.**


	11. The reapings: District 9

**I'm Back! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! And on time to! Whoop whoop! I really need to know which tributes you'd like to see for each section: goodbyes, train rides, private training, and interviews. Let me know through PM or review, so any way, here's your reaping! **

The escort for district 9, was highly giggly, as she was on Laughy Gas after her ankle surgery. Apparently the Surgeon didn't realize she had to do a reaping right after…

"HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII, heheheheh, Welcome to the Twenty… um… first, second, third, What game is this?" The escort asked. "Twenty-second? Okay, HEHEHEHEHE, WELCOME TO THE TWENTY SECOND HUNGER GAMES! LETS MAKE SOME NOISE!" She was the only one who started screaming, "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHOOPITY WHOOP-WHOOP! COME ON EVERYONE! No? Oh, okay anyway…" She chose a slip from each jar. "Forpso Torjete and Linam Lorfell!"

Forpso turned out to be a super small and weak 13 year old boy, and Linam was a fairly tall 14 year old with long, long brown hair all the way down her back. The boy was shaking uncontrollably and the girl was chewing rapidly on her lip.

" LETS PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THIS YEARS TRIBUTES!"

The crowd lightly applauded and out went the screen.


	12. The reapings: District 10

**OMG GOD GUYS! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! The story has a new future: I have inspiration for a couple of the tributes that I really want to write about. Some are for train rides, private training, etc. There will not be equal for each and I'm sorry if I don't use your tribute in the pre-game things. I promise each tribute will have at least one thing from their point of view before they die. Anyway I give you: District 10 reaping!**

"Welcome, welcome. We are here for the most exciting day of the year! I am going to pick 2 of your lovely children for this year's hunger games!" The district 10 escort said. Everyone knew she didn't think they were lovely. In fact, the people of district 10 disgusted her, with their animal smells.

"Anyway here we go!" She drew a female slip. "Carlema Lorod"

The audience quickly spotted her, a young 13 year old. There was something strange about the way she moved. Everyone finally noticed the large brace around her middle.

"Hello, Carlema." The escort politely greeted her. "And our male will be Hornoso Gorje, come up here Mr."

Hornoso was a skinny, weak, pathetic looking 15 year old. He was probably better off than his district partner.

**Another reaping done! YAAAY! Just 2 more to go… I have to say I'm glad. I want the real action to start! The bloodbath will be in a few chapters after district 11 and 12 reapings this is how the story will go:**

**~A couple goodbyes (one chapter)**

**~A couple Train rides (One chapter)**

**~A couple private sessions (One chapter)**

**~A couple interviews (One chapter)**

**~BLOODBATH DUN DUN DUUUUUN (This is going to be a pretty hefty bloodbath. Don't get to attached to anyone, there will be surprises)**

** WELL I think that's all for now. Please review or PM me. : ) I love getting them. See ya later (Hopefully not too much later)**

**~Peetalover240**


	13. The reapings: District 11

**YAY 2 N ONE DAY! All needed info for today is in the previous chapter. I realized I haven't done a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games or any of Suzanne Collins characters. (If I did, I would have a hot ****boyfriend named Cato)**

The escort from district 11 was fairly normal. She had on a beautiful knee length dress covered in purple and pink and red fireworks. The only thing that wasn't normal is her bright orange flashing eyes. She quickly pulled a male slip "Grafis Gloan. Come on up."

"WAIT! NO, NO Grafis, no!" An eighteen year old screams. "I volunteer! I volunteer! Don't make him go! Take me." The boy ran his way up the stage.

"And your name…?"

"Gosmo Gloan"

"Ahhh, sibling love. So sweet. And now for the girl. Cpenia Sporo! Where are you?"

The 12 year old girl the cameras had found was frozen still completely with fear. The peacekeepers dragged her up and she finally seemed to wake up.

"DADDY, HELP!"

"Penny!" A man called, presumably her father, one of the richest men in the district. "Someone volunteer! I will pay you anything! Buy you anything! Someone just volunteer! Please!"

No one volunteered and the sniveling young girl was dragged up the stage. "Daddy." She wimpered. The cameras got another shot of the man, who was shaking his head. The screen suddenly looked like a black bear in the mid of the night.

**Writing this chapter made me cry. : ( I love Penny. Well, I guess that's it for now. Byyee!**

**~Peetalover240**


	14. The reapings: District 12

**YAAY LAST REAPING! : ) : ) : ) Today we had THE SADDEST assembly. It was about a 13 year old boy who committed suicide because of bullying. See the bottom of my profile for more information… everyone was bawling… even the boys who think they are so cool. Any way here is the last and final reaping! I am fairly sure that I only have 1 reader (besides my real friends) left… please comment if you are still reading! : ) here is our final reaping!**

The screen crackled open with fire, like a mine explosion and showed the justice building of district 12. The escort, with a purply-red-pink dress, stepped up to the microphone. "Welcome! I shall choose out lady first. Natalia Raven."

A fifteen year old with shoulder length brown hair quietly made her way up the stage. The audience could see a few people sigh.

"And now for our boy! Cole Wells! Come up here please."

Another 15 year old, this one had the seam look, made his way up to the stage.

"Our tributes! Natalia Raven and Cole wells!"

For the last time, the screen fell silent.

**YAAAAAAY THE REAPINGS ARE OVER! BOO-YEAH! I started the goodbyes and they should be up by the first weekend of November. See ya till then!**

**~Peetalover240**


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Im so sorry. I just need to let ou know that this story is on hold for at least 2 weeks, while my life settles down. I have a giant performance of the nutcracker to prepare for and have rehearsals every day this week, plus 5 shows this weekend. The goodbyes will be up as soon as possible. I hope you guys understand what I'm going through (somewhat). And on top of it all my great-grandma just died. : ( R.I.P. Gram.**

**Thanks for understanding,**

**~Peetalover240**

**(P.S. don't let your sister borrow your ipod. She might run it through the wash.)**


	16. Goodbyes

GOODBYES

Glitter Jones, District 1

I pushed my long blonde hair behind my shoulder and smiled. I can't believe I actually managed to become tribute without much fight! I almost missed my chance, I wasn't paying much attention and I thought she would choose the boy first. Thank god for that other boy volunteering so I could get another chance.

My parents burst through the door of the room where I was waiting. I haven't seen my parents much in the last two years. Not since my older brother, Kendall, died in the 20th hunger games. My parents, especially my mom, were completely crushed. I've raised my little sister, Julianna, ever since then.

"Glitter, you're meant for the games. I know you will win and avenge Kendall." My dad told me confidently.

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I'll be fighting for Kendall every step of the way. Oh, and the money and glory too."

My mom laughed. _Laughed._ I haven't seen her laugh since Kendall died. Now that I can bring her and my dad glory, she'll forget about Kendall. He didn't win, so he doesn't matter. Once another kid could bring her glory, I knew she'd stop being sad.

My parents and I chatted about arena strategies and who to ally with before they were asked to leave. With a handshake from my father and a hug from my mother they left. My 11 year old sister, Julianna, came in next.

"Glitter, please come home! If you don't and mom and dad get upset again I'll have no one!" Julianna looked scared

"Don't worry. I'll come back. And then you never have to go into the games. I know I'll be the one to bring glory. Oh, but if I don't come back don't let all your training go to waste. Enter the games at age 16, okay?"

"Okay." Julianna agreed.

"But, again, that'll never happen because I know I'm better than you." I laughed.

Julianna gave me the worst look I've ever seen in my whole life. She looked so defeated and sad and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Most people would apologize, but not me. I have to forget about her and just remember Kendall and the games. I have to forget about all this. Julianna left and I closed my eyes and told myself _Three, two, one. They are gone now._ I felt better and grinned to myself in satisfaction.

Corfel Lee, District 3

I knew that no one would visit me. My parents were dead. My uncle who takes care of me doesn't like me. All he does is put food on the table. And lots of it, I'm rather fat. I really don't want to go to the games. Mostly because I don't want to spend time with that creepy escort. I'm still afraid of her. I mean, time to kiss? Seriously. That's not even funny. Now all of Panem would think I'm an idiot. It doesn't matter. Once I get to the capitol, no from here on out I'm not saying a word. What did any of them do to deserve hearing my voice? Nothing, exactly. It's not that I'm afraid, it's just that They don't need to know my opinion on anything. My opinion doesn't mean anything. If my uncle has taught me anything it's that. I'm not going to train. I'm not going to wear those stupid costumes or interview outfits. If they force me into them, I'll rip them off my body during the event. I'm not going to do anything. Besides eat of course. When the countdown ends I'm going to stand still and wait for someone to kill me. They'll see my as easy prey. And that's okay with me. I don't trust and of them and I don't like any of them. I don't care if I die, I have nothing to live for.

Cpenia Sporo, District 11

I was still sniffling. I had the perfect life here in District 11. My daddy was rich. We lived in a huge mansion and we had plenty of food. My mom died giving birth to my little sister, Quatria, 10 years ago. I do miss her, but my father gives me and Tria so much love that I don't have a lot of time to miss her.

My father and sister came in at that exact moment. I burst right back into tears. My father hugged me so tight I could barely breath.

"Listen to me, Penny, I have the perfect plans for you. Don't worry about training, just make an alliance with someone who can protect you. Be as adorable and as sweet as possible when you're near capitolites. I will sponsor you anything and everything you could possibly need. At the cornucopia don't try to get anything besides your ally. Then you and your ally have to go find shelter. Get out of the cornucopia area as soon as possible. If you survive the bloodbath, I'll give you everything you need. I'll make sure of it. No one will get more sponsors than you. I'll make sure of it."

"How can you make sure of something like that?" I asked him, confused.

"Because I'm your mentor."

My father, a victor? "Why didn't you tell me you were a victor?"

"Because I didn't want you and Tria to have to know what I had to go through."

I guess that it did add up. District 11s only victor was from the 6th hunger games. I never did know who it was. All I knew is that he was 18 when he won and that he was the mentor to district 11s tributes, but he couldn't leave home so he had a representative go for him. I never imagined it was my father.

Suddenly my father smacked his forehead. "I knew the capitol wouldn't let me get off that easily!"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The capitol only let me do this because all along they were planning to get back at me by taking my kids away. In 2 years they'll take Tria too! Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Dad, It's not your fault. No one would have seen this coming. I just have one question. Will you and Tria be with me in the capitol?"

"I definitely will be. I'm working on getting them to let Tria come too."

A peacekeeper walked in and told my father it was time for them to leave.

"Bye, Dad."

"I'll see you soon, my copper Penny."

The tears in my eyes were unmistakable.

Natalia Raven, District 12

I knew somehow that I would be reaped this year. As much as I don't like being reaped, I'm glad it was me instead of someone else I care about. I'd give everything, including my life to save someone who I care about.

My mom dad and brother burst through the waiting room door.

"Oh, Nat." My mom started, but I cut her off.

"Mom I don't want a sob story. If I die it'll be protecting the people I love most – all of you"

My mom nodded through her tears. "Dad, will you please promise to never leave if I die? Your carpentry business is going well and it will keep going well if you just keep it up, Okay?"

"Okay." My dad said. "I love you Nat, I always have and I always will."

I welled up when he said that. "I love you too dad." And I meant it. I hugged my parents and they left. Now only me and my brother were left.

"Listen, Alex, You know I love you and all those times I have teased you…" I began.

"Be quiet, Nat. I don't want the possibly last time I see you to be you apologizing for all the things you have done that I actually enjoyed." He told me.

I grinned at him and I hugged him tightly.

"This isn't goodbye, Alex. This is see you later." I said, not truly believing my words though. "See you later, Bro."

"See you later, Sis" He replied and then left the room.

The next people who came in were Blue and Jacob, the twins who I have been friends with forever. They look so much alike, the only reason you can tell them apart is because Blue is a girl and Jacob is a boy. Blue and I are like sisters and Jacob…well let me just say I like him as more than a friend.

I hugged Blue and that was all I needed to do for her to know that I loved her and will always be there in her heart. She understood and I knew she understood how thankful I am for everything she has ever done for me.

I turned to Jacob and opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "I love you, Nat" he told me. I was shocked. I trembled for a moment before replying "I love you too." We all hugged and Blue and Jacob left, with me still feeling the trembling in my hands.

**Hey! I haven't updated for 7 months. Yikes. Whoops. I am really sorry! I hope people still read this. I do love writing, I just lost a lot of inspiration. Lets play a game. I will make a list of 10 things and you have to guess whats true in a review.**

**I now love one direction**

**I got married**

**I have 13 kids now**

**My new favorite fanfiction is called My Wattpad love**

**I Just got out of school yesterday**

**I leave for camp on june 30 th**

**My dad told me I cant text at all in july**

**I ship Larry Stylinson**

**My sister is going to college in the fall**

**I had twin siblings for about 6 weeks**

**XD I love you guys! Thanks for reading and reviews make my day! Also, check out my Divergent story – Faction vs. Blood**

**~Peetalover240**


End file.
